Whispers
by SuperminionXD
Summary: Third in the Voices Trilogy, set around a year after the events of Static. A simple mission turns into much more when Heather finds herself stuck in a strange yet familiar world, no idea how to get home, she must team up with an old/new friend and their underground rebellion, including some former villains. And can she face the possibility that she might not make it back?
1. Chapter 1: How did I get here?

**I'm so so sorry this took so long, I just had no idea how to start this, but now I do so I will try to keep my inspiration. Updates may be a bit erratic since I am just starting my new college and won't have as much time to write, that and I have several other stories on the go.**

**For those of you who don't know, this is the last story in the Voices trilogy, I would recommend reading the other two first or nothing is going to make sense to you. Those who already have, without further ado, here is the chapter…**

**I only own Heather and some other characters I will tell you when they come in.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Just a warning, there is quite a bit of time skipping in this chapter so I hope you don't get too confused**

* * *

**Location Unknown**

The first thing I noticed was that I felt incredibly uncomfortable, I was lying bent over backwards on something and something was digging into my back, not only that but I had a splitting headache. I opened my eyes the scene before me was of a relatively normal back alley, concrete paving and the occasional rubbish bin. Except it was upside down, wait, no I was upside down. I pulled my head up and saw the yellow painted metal ridge digging across my back, ow! And seriously, why was I hanging out a skip? I tried to sit up amongst the discarded waste, despite my location; my suit was quite clean and undamaged. Ok, think Heather, how on earth did you get into a skip in some back alley? Ok, I draw a blank on that one. My mind frantically tried to work out where 'here' even was. As I saw earlier it was a stereotypical alley, surrounded by brick walls that reached up to a rectangle of grey sky. That still doesn't help the question, ok, what's the last thing I remember?

* * *

**2 hours earlier - The Baxter Building**

"Hey Heath! You ready yet?" the now thirteen year old J shouted impatiently down the corridor, "You'll miss my awesome missioning!"

"May I remind you that you're only coming because Sue can't, this is not permanent!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes, it was now more than a year since the Galactus catastrophe and his empowerment, he was, in his opinion, qualified enough to join us on missions. Of course Reed didn't help this by suggesting he helped out while Sue wasn't able to due to being several months pregnant **(Those of you who read my 'Lia Skye' Series, this is Jo). **Anyway, this being his first 'official' mission, he was rather excited, not that it was particularly exciting, we were only staking out a warehouse which had come up in relation to a series of technology thefts. It wasn't as if we were fighting supervillains or anything.

"Hurry up!" J's voice persisted.

"Alright already, I'm coming!" I snapped as I clipped my hair back from my face and dashed out my room to where J stood. His green and blue costume now sported a yellow spark symbol.

"This is gunna be so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Need I remind you that you'll never get to do anything if you don't take it seriously" I pointed out.

"Why not? It works for Jonny?" he challenged, I sighed.

"Even Jonny knows when it's time to get serious" I replied, "Well most of the time anyway, and besides, you're not him"

He makes a face at me as we both enter the lab where the others, excluding Sue, are waiting.

"We're late!" J exclaimed, glaring at me.

"No we're not!" I protested

"Yeah we are, even Jonny got here before us!" he retorted.

"Hey!" Jonny exclaimed annoyedly.

"Anyway, now that you two are here, I'll explain the plan" Reed interrupted before anything could escalate and began explaining what we were to do.

* * *

**Present - The Alley**

Yes, the mission! I remembered now, we went on the mission, but what then? Unless of course we went to a mission in a skip. That's more unlikely the more I think about it. I climbed carefully out of the skip, my back ached from being in such a strange position and I was sure I had a bruise from the ridge. Now safely upright, I dust myself off; my suit is still surprisingly clean for someone who has just been lying in a dustbin. I take the clip out of my hair and re-clip it back out of my face, the hair I mean. That still left just as many questions, like where on earth was I? I was on earth right? At least this looks like earth. If I didn't have such a massive headache I might've be able to skim my location from the mind of someone nearby, but unfortunately I do, so I'm stuck with good old fashioned asking. Still, knowing how I got here might help, ok, what happened next.

* * *

**1 hour earlier - The Warehouse**

"_Heather?" _J's voice came through my earpiece; I sighed and tapped the button.

"Yes J" I replied.

"_I'm bored" _He informed me.

"You know we're not supposed to use the com link unless we see something, someone could hear you" I scolded over the line.

"_But why can't I have a cool first mission" _he whined, _"Like fighting Doom or something?"_

"One, because Doom has been missing, presumed dead, for the past year, two, because you're too young and three because you're not a member" I retorted, hoping to silence his complaints.

"_Why can't I be?"_ he asked.

"Because you're too young, besides it would be wrong, we can't be the Fantastic Six, it's not alliterative, we'd have to be, like, the Supreme Six or something and that just sounds big-headed" I replied.

"_I like it_" Jonny's voice joins the conversation.

"You would" I retorted, "How long have you been listening anyway?"

"_You do know everyone can hear, right?" _He reminded me.

"Idiot!" I scolded myself aloud, whacking my forehead in annoyance.

"_Heather, I can hear you face-palming" _J piped up.

"Shut up" I snapped, "Both of you"

They both stop, for a while at least.

"_Hey, what about…" _J piped up.

"Sinister Six is taken" I interrupted angrily.

"_Aww" _he complained.

* * *

**Seemingly endless amounts of waiting (which was in reality only 20 minutes) later - Still the Warehouse**

"_Hey Guys, I saw someone!" _Jonny exclaimed.

"_Are you sure this time?" _Ben asked, sounding rather annoyed

"_Yah, he was real creepy, suit and shades, kind of Terminator-y"_ He described.

"_Ok, move in" _Reed commanded.

"_Ok" _J acknowledged _"Fantastic Five Assemble!"_

"Hey, what did I tell you about stealing other team's catchphrases?" I rebuked.

"_Not to?" _He replied guiltily. We all raced into the warehouse and found… nothing. Okaaaay?

"There's no one here" Ben pointed out.

"I swear I saw someone come in here!" Jonny protested.

"We're not saying you didn't, but there's no-one here now" Reed agreed.

"Then where'd he…?" Ben started

"Shhh!" I interrupted

"Don't you shush me!" Ben grumbled, I motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, for as soon as we'd entered the building I'd heard a strange whispering sound, it was kind of spooky, like a ghost noise or something.

"I don't hear anything" Jonny announced, "I say we go home"

Everyone else seemed to agree, but I couldn't ignore the strange whisper.

"You don't hear it?" I asked everyone, they just looked at me strangely.

"Are you sure you feel ok Heath?" J asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine; it's coming from right…" I paced round the room trying to locate the source of the noise; I stopped by one of the more organised piles of machinery, "… Here"

I reached out to touch the device, but as soon as I did there was a massive white flash and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Present, at the warehouse (Third person 'cause Heather's not there)**

The remaining four lay splayed out, unconscious on the ground. Ben was the first to wake.

"What just happened?" He groaned, picking himself up off the floor.

"Huh?" Jonny replied, sounding half asleep.

"Is everyone ok?" Reed asked, looking around.

"Think so" J replied, "Heather, I am never letting you… Heather?"

The four looked around to find their female teammate absent. After searching under and behind the machinery they found no trace of her, and the device she touched was obliterated, nothing more than a pile of scrap.

"Maybe she went to get coffee?" Jonny suggested hopefully but was ignored.

"So what happened?" Ben asked, turning to Reed.

"I'm not sure" he replied, "All I can think of is that Heather's touching the equipment set off a blast of some kind."

"So she's… d-dead?" J stuttered fearfully, Heather was the only family he had left and, as much as he complained about her, he couldn't bear the thought that she was gone.

"Not necessarily" Reed countered, "I'll need to take the equipment back to the lab for analysis"

* * *

**Sorry this is short but it's only a prologue and I have part of the next chapter already written, it just has things in I don't want to introduce yet so you'll have to make do. There will be some parts, possibly a whole chapter even, focusing on the others, this will be written in third person as Heather isn't there. I hope this isn't too confusing.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. Chapter 2: Where even is 'here?

**Hey, I updated, but you know that… I introduce a couple more OC's in this chapter, and hopefully some explanations. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! – THIS STORY WILL BE CONSIQUENTLY MOVED INTO THE CROSSOVER SECTION WITH DC SUPERHEROES SO PLEASE DON'T THINK I'VE DELETED IT, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!**

**If you read the 'story list' part of my profile, or if you just guessed, you will have realised that Heather is in an alternate dimension, to avoid confusion I have decided to name the dimensions I create, the normal dimension that my OC's live in will be called the Supermarvel dimension, because it is my version of Marvel and I am Superminion, hence Supermarvel. The dimension Heather is in now I'm calling the Rebel dimension, or Rebel-verse, for reasons that will later be revealed. There is also Jewel-verse, home to my Fictionpress characters, the Jewel girls, a multitude of fairies, the City of Castle and the Planet Spectraneon (And earth too!), but that won't appear in this story, but there will be some inter-dimensional travel in some future stories I have ideas for. If all this makes no sense, please tell me and I will try to explain it better.**

**Just so you know, the Rebel dimension is not exclusively Marvel, there will be DC heroes and villains but I'm trying to put my own twist on everything so don't be surprised if someone/something randomly pops up out of nowhere. Even any OC's mentioned in Supermarvel may come up in different places or with different origins, or even entire lives.**

**I don't own anything except what I do, like Heather and the others.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. Please don't pester me too much, I have a horrible cold. And I keep sneezing when my hand is on the mouse and accidentally clicking, it's really annoying and not at all funny.**

* * *

**The alley, Rebel-verse**

I turned out of the alley and walked down the strange street, everything looked familiar yet different, the buildings I could see on the horizon, some I recognised and some I didn't, it was all really weird, where was I? I could see Oscorp, Stark industries and several others, but the Baxter building was no-where to be seen. And to top it all off an entirely new building, a tower with a large 'W' on it, stood where I was sure there wasn't supposed to be anything. As I continued I noticed people looking at me strangely, and not in the normal way back at home, they seemed to be pointing at my eyes and hair and whispering among themselves. I fought the urge to lower my mental barriers and peek at their thoughts. Just then there was a shout from behind me.

"Oy, you, you're one of the freaks aren't you?" a voice accused.

"She is!" another voice exclaimed.

"Hey, Freak, we don't want you here!" a third shouted, I felt something hard hit my arm, a stone. I whipped round to find a larger one flying towards me, out of instinct I froze it telekinetically.

"Told ya she was a Freak!" the first voice said smugly, the effect was immediate, people began to edge away from me, parents led their children back, screening their eyes. This reaction shocked me so that I didn't react until another stone hit me, my leg this time. What was this place? Why did they hate me just because I had powers? I knew at home it happened to mutants sometimes, but on such a wide scale? And they accused me with no proof except for my hair and eyes! I could've dyed my hair and wore contacts for all they knew! In all the commotion of people scurrying away, someone caught my eye. Someone that wasn't running.

As soon as I looked closer I realised why she caught my eye so, she was standing in the shadows but appeared to be lit up all on her own. None of the people seemed to see the strange glowing figure. With her waist length candy-pink hair, her neon pink eyes and her rose-tinted luminescent skin she looked like she had stepped out of a Disney film. In fact if it weren't for her size and lack of wings she could easily have been mistaken for a fairy.

The clothes she wore were however rather un-fairy-like, she wore a tattered pair of jean shorts that went half way down her thighs and ended in frays. Her top was at least two sizes too big for her and looked like it belonged to a boy, it was plain, a greyish-blue colour and looked rather like something Peter would wear.

She must've been about fourteen but her eyes were full of pain beyond her years. As I looked at her she stared directly back at me, and beckoned.

Curiously I followed her into the shadows, my way lit by her strange pink light. She still seemed somewhat familiar but I couldn't quite remember where I had seen her. She silently led me through alleyways and shortcuts I hadn't known existed. Not that it's hard; I still don't know where I am. Eventually we arrived at a small derelict house with boarded up windows, inside the gaping front door darkness loomed menacingly.

But this didn't faze the pink girl, she simply walked straight up and wrapped loudly on the empty frame as if to announce her arrival. I wondered why she didn't call out or something, if there was someone else here, in fact she hadn't said a word at all. Who was she? And why did she bring me here? I sure hope this isn't a trap.

The pale, cracked walls of the interior seem to glow in the pink neon-like light. I tensed as I heard a rustling in the room ahead. I bit my lip nervously; I _really _hope this isn't a trap. The girl went straight to the room the noise came from. I became more scared, if this was I nightmare now would be a really great time to wake up! But the pain in my lip and head told me that I was already awake.

"Lissy, you are back" a small voice emanated from the room. For the first time the girl smiled at what I assumed to be her name. 'Lissy' stepped into the room, which I noticed was lit not only by her own light but by that of a candle that sat in the centre of what looked like a make-shift living area. In one corner was a 'bed' mad of several old duvets and pillows, another held a bucket and a half full bottle of washing up liquid, the third corner was a sort of kitchen, with tins and pots and even a small gas camping stove. In the final corner there stood a girl.

"Please do not be afraid" the girl approached me, strange white shapes seemed to follow her, glimmering in the flickering light. The white shapes moved around her, six of them, until I realised they were attached to her. Wings. The girl had three pairs of wings. "I am Geli, but sometimes I am called Seraphim, This is Lissy, she is called Laser as well, she can't talk though"

'Geli' introduced herself and Lissy, seemingly with codenames as well. A flicker of pain crossed the pink girls face at the last comment. Geli was quite small and looked about eight years old, her six wings weren't the only things odd about her, her hair was messy and dirty but still quite obviously white and her eyes were a bright silver. She looked at me expectantly, I quickly realised I was staring and looked away, I didn't like it when people stared at my own hair and eyes so why should she be any different.

"Uuh, I'm Heather, and Psy-girl" I introduced myself rather awkwardly.

"So you're staying with us now?" She asked hopefully, "They said you would!"

"And 'They' are?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why the Rebellion of course!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her in shock, what on earth had I gotten myself in for? Of course that implied that this place was earth.

"And who exactly are 'they' rebelling against?" I asked her, still suspicious.

"The evil man that now rules this world" she replied, sounding scarily sinister.

"And who exactly is he?" I asked, feeling I wouldn't like the answer, it was bound to be Doom or someone equally as evil.

"Luthor" she said simply, the flicker of fear in her eyes said it all. Ok this is way too weird! Way WAY too weird.

"This Luthor-guy's first name wouldn't happen to be Lex would it?" I asked, really hoping it wasn't the case. Geli just nodded fearfully. Ok, it's official! I'm trapped in a comic book. Well at least they all have happy endings right? Although I really don't want a random writer deciding my fate. At that moment Lissy, who had disappeared to the 'Kitchen-corner' during our conversation, came up to me and began making complicated gestures with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" I told her, somehow thinking that reading her mind would be inappropriate.

"She wants to know if you would like some Tea" Geli translated, I suddenly realised it must now be almost evening and I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Just a bit if that's ok" I replied, getting the distinct feeling that food was something of a rarity for these girls. So I was taken to the designated 'dining area' and presented with half a tin of spaghetti hoops and an old rusty spoon, the two girls had similar dishes. It was amazing how these girls had invited me, a complete stranger, into their home and shared what little they had with me. Although they were supposedly told to by this so call rebellion, they didn't have to.

Lissy, as it turned out, was quite the home-maker, after 'Tea' she washed the tins in the bucket from the 'washing corner' then filled them with water from an outside tap and we were allowed to drink. As the light filtering through the boarded up windows faded it was designated 'bed-time' and I was shown a pile of rags and blankets that was to be my 'bed'. It wasn't very comfortable at all, but I guess it was better than nothing, and definitely better than that skip. The pain in my head had long since subsided so the soft murmuring of the 'voices' of the city's people faded back in. the now familiar noise calmed me as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Hey, end of chapter two, just a reminder, I will be moving this story to the crossover section with DC Superheroes since it will involve several DC Characters, including of course Lex Luthor, bet you weren't expecting that one XD!**

**Lissy and Geli are my own creations and are in fact Rebel-verse incarnations of my OC's from my X-men: Evolution series, Fliss and Angie, it made sense though that since they were different they would have different nicknames, their actual names are still Felicity and Angel, just shortened in different ways so as to distinguish between dimensions. They won't be the only OC's in this so look out. **

**As I said at the top, some origins are different in this universe are different, Lissy is one of them, instead of being found and recruited by the X-men she is abducted by the government and experimented on, her family is all dead. Her muteness (Inability to speak) is due to some of the experimentation. She communicates using sign language mostly. Fliss on the other hand did join the X-men and although she doesn't much, she can speak, though I regret to inform you that won't last (I'm so mean to my characters :( ****)**

**Geli's origin is mostly the same as Angie's, she was brought up in the back room of a church by a man named Father Vincent Francis, or just Father Francis, until she turns nine (This is when it diverges) then instead of being found by the X-men she is also abducted and Father Francis is killed in the prossess, she arrives not long before Lissy escapes and escapes with her. They lived on the streets together until they were found by *Yet to be revealed person* who helps them and brings them food, and also found the abandoned house for them to live in.**

**I think that is all, see you next time,**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I'm sorry about all the long author notes, but please read them some are important for the story**


	3. Chapter 3: I am not getting Terminated!

**Hi, I am currently writing this while waiting for my train to college so I apologise if I make any mistakes, though hopefully I will go back and correct them later on so you will never actually get to see them… never mind. I still hope this is ok; I will now get on with it.**

**SuperminionXD**

* * *

**Rebel-verse, Lissy and Geli's downstairs room**

When I awoke it was darker than when I fell asleep so it must've still been late at night. I groaned, my back still hurt, obviously a combination of hanging out the skip and sleeping on the ground. Where was I? I looked around the room; it was dark and dusty but seemed rather lived in. In one corner was a small mound of eerily white feathers. Geli. I remembered now, I looked around but found no trace of the girl's glowing form. Then I heard a familiar sounding voice from the other side of the closed door.

"Of course, give these to her when she wakes up" the voice spoke to someone, the soft pink light from under the door told me it was Lissy, this was followed by a moment of silence.

"Yes, call me when she does" another moment of silence

"It's the least I can do" I crept over to the door and peeped round, I saw Lissy there signing to another figure, this one was wearing dark clothing and standing slightly in the shadows, pink light reflected off mirrored eye-lenses.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, shocking both figures, "You're here too? Thank goodness, do you know how to get back?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you" Peter replied, sounding confused, he stepped further out of the shadows to reveal he was wearing not his normal red and blue but a black version. Please say this universe doesn't have alien goop too. I so do not need to deal with that.

"It's me Heather!" I insisted, he looked blank, "Psy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said neutrally.

"I'm sorry, I must've confused you with someone else" I apologised, realising this must somehow not be him, or else this was some overly complicated joke. Now that I looked the suit he wore wasn't exactly black, more different shades of grey, like a stealth version or something. I wondered why he would need that.

"It doesn't matter, here, you'll need these" he looked at me weirdly and tossed me a pile of clothes, I realised I was still wearing my costume and probably looked really strange. What was this place? It was like an entire other universe where fictional characters lived alongside normal people, in fact who said they were even fictional, come on, I can read minds am part of a Superhero team and my best (and only) friend has Spider-powers, this isn't the strangest thing that could happen. In fact who says I'm not a fictional character in some other universe? But Alternate Universe or not, I was stuck here, no idea how to get back. And to top it off apparently I don't exist. Although that would save complications of meeting myself. Come to think of it, if I don't exist in this world then do the others? That would explain why the Baxter Building was missing from the skyline. Did anyone I knew exist? Other than Peter of course. Did J exist? Tears welled up in my eyes, what even happened to the others? Were they here too? Were they ok?

I took the clothes back into the room, feeling awkward and deflated. I examined the clothes in the relative darkness, there was a pair of lose jeans and a t-shirt rather like what the girls wore. I changes into the clean clothes and my eyes swept the room again. I glanced at my watch, assuming that time was the same here as it is back home, it was ten to five and significantly lighter than it had been when I first woke up. I couldn't just stay here; it couldn't be that bad to go for a walk could it?

I slipped out the front door, outside was strange, the sky was light grey and a mist hung in the air making everything seem somehow creepy. I shivered and wished I had my costume back on, being originally a space suit it was surprisingly good at keeping you warm, wasn't that much good for summer though. And I would look rather conspicuous; something told me I shouldn't be seen. I shrugged, now was a good a time as any to try it, I'd had a theory for a while that I could somehow psychically mask myself, in theory it worked, I wasn't sure about practice though. If I just make it so everyone who sees me doesn't notice me. They'd still see me but I'd make it so their brains registered me as unimportant, kind of like the 'not my business' shield from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. Given that there was no-one around at this time of the morning I didn't need to worry yet though.

I made sure to look around for any landmarks; I didn't want to get lost in the middle of wherever this was. Looking around I found that the house was roughly in a straight line in between the W building I had seen the day before and another strange building labelled with an L. I needn't have worried though; the layout was mostly the same as back home. I wandered around, taking note of which buildings I knew and which I didn't, and wondering how I got here, and how I could get home. The streets were dead and cold; I didn't think that was just because of the time of morning. I remembered the information I'd concluded. Being trapped in a comic book world didn't sound so bad, except for in this one the villain is winning. Is this even a comic book? I'm certain Peter wouldn't be here if it was and I didn't think that was where I recognised Lissy from.

* * *

After a while the streets didn't seem quite so dead, I caught movement in the buildings and the occasional curtain twitched. I decided now was a good time to start trying out the 'psychic masking' as I had dubbed it. As people shuffled out of their doors and into the morning air it seemed to be working, at least I hoped it was. I decided I should learn as much as I could about this place if I was going to blend in until I could get back. I found my way to an electric shop; I remembered it was the exact same one where I'd learned of the existence of mutants. The memory brought tears to my eyes as I remembered I had no idea if J or the others were even alive. The TVs flickered to life as the white bearded store owner rushed around getting the store ready for opening.

The middle screen showed a rich looking man and two thirteen year olds at some sort of ribbon cutting ceremony. The man and the boy both had black hair and wore suits, but it was the girl I was drawn to most. She had copper coloured hair tied in a half-up style with a ribbon and the rest fell down her back in ringlets, she wore a pale pink skirt and matching blouse that somehow didn't clash with her hair, she looked every inch a billionaire heiress.

But somehow she didn't seem to fit, it wasn't like she didn't look the part, or even act the part, she just seemed strangely familiar. I frowned as I tried to get a proper glimpse of her face. It wasn't too long before the camera zoomed in for a close up and I realised where I recognised her from. She was Coleen Cameron, the Mutant Gymnast, but what was she doing with a billionaire? It was then I noticed the news roll at the bottom, it read: 'Wayne opens first New York Branch'. Wayne, why did that sound so familiar? Wayne as in Bruce Wayne? Well, all this just got a whole lot more awesome! That would make the boy Dick Grayson, or one of the Robins anyway, but that still didn't explain Coleen's presence. But then I guess this is an Alternate universe so anything can happen.

I turned and walked away as I let this information sink in. It's ok, it's always ok, I'm in a comic right? They always end up alright in the end don't they? But I was stuck here, how did I get back? How did I even get here in the first place? As more people spilled out into the street I absently followed the general stream, lost in my thoughts. I barely realised where I was going until the person in front of me stopped. It was then that I noticed I was standing at the end of a queue, at the start of the line was a structure that looked like a tollgate or something. Standing at the gate was a man in a suit and sunglasses, a man that looked suspiciously like the actor who played the robot in Terminator. He stood there, seemingly scanning everyone who passed.

Ok I really did not want to be there. It's ok, I reminded myself, no one can notice me, not with my psychic cloaking. This was however proved wrong almost immediately as I slipped from the queue the man's head turned a very precise angle to look directly at me. Come to think of it, he didn't actually have a psychic signature. I gasped in shock as his right hand transformed into a scary looking laser-weapon. Now would be a good time to run! Was my only thought as I fled the scene, the Terminator hot on my tail.

"Hey! Evil robot! Stop chasing her now!" a voice commanded, "Flame On!"

My eyes widened at hearing the familiar catchphrase from a higher pitched, girly sounding voice. I stopped and turned to see four teenagers standing between me and the automation, one stood slightly in front and was on fire in a way that definitely resembled Jonny. The Robot stopped its pursuit and I'm pretty sure I could see its eyes narrow under the dark glasses.

"This is a bad idea" the girl to the flaming one's left cautioned, she had long black hair with a straight across fringe and wore a silver sparkly Alice-band, both girls looked around seventeen. As if to answer the girl's warning, there was a shimmer in the air either side of the robot, from which appeared a small army of Arnold Schwatzeneggers.

"I say we get the bad guys" the single boy of the group suggested, he bore a striking resemblance to Reed, only his hair was a few shades lighter and his eyes a pale blue, he looked around thirteen. With that the robot ranks were hit with a barrage of force fields, which were soon joined by fireballs. This however had little effect on the androids, serving only to damage their clothes. The fire was returned as a volley of LASERs from the Hands/weapons of the robots. Most of these were deflected by yet another force field, and the first girl surprised me yet again by flaming off and turning her skin into a pearl-like metallic coating which remained unaffected by the blasts.

"Enough!" the dark haired girl shouted, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

With that a wave of white electromagnetic energy burst forth from her body, causing the Machines to spark and fall over.

"You shouldn't be here" the last member of the group addressed me, a blonde girl of around ten whose hair was tied in bunches, I could've sworn she was a mini clone of Sue if it weren't for her large brown eyes.

"I'm… Sorry?" I offered, slightly intimidated by the girl's seriousness. The first girl phased out of her alloy form to reveal curly brown hair tied in a messy ponytail and an uncanny resemblance to Jonny.

"Thanks again, Guys, but really she should be going" an extremely familiar voice called out, Peter, or at least this place's version of him.

"We have about sixty seconds until they reboot" the youngest announced, glancing at her watch, "I recommend we not be here"

"I second that" the brown haired girl agreed.

"It was nice rescuing you!" the boy said cheerfully before both him and his friends disappeared, I glared at the empty space they'd left, knowing they were still there.

"For the record, I did not need saving" I retorted, I turned to Alternate-Peter, "By anyone, got it?"

"Uh, sure" he said awkwardly, obviously not expecting my protest.

'_Good' _I replied telepathically, shocking him further, before walking off in the direction of what I now assumed to be the Wayne Enterprises Building and Luthorcorp. I frowned as I remembered the group, from everything I'd learnt so far superheroes were illegal, and yet there were four of them, two only children, quite happy to blow their cover just for me, not that I needed it or anything. Come to think of it, the blue jumpsuits they wore did seem reminiscent of my own costume. Agh! All this alternate stuff is destroying my head! Or is that just that I spent the entire morning doing a psychic cloak? Whatever it is, my head seriously hurts now.

* * *

**So what do you think? I put in explanations, though it was mostly obvious. And I put Lia and the others in! By the way, the reason she doesn't recognise them in the other stories is because she never learns their names in this one, she will make the connection at some point though. **

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I am having a sort of competition (Mostly with myself but you can join in too) to see how many different things I can get Heather to quote in front of the relevant character. Characters can be from literally anything, the only rules are no zombies, vampires or werewolves, and obviously not Marvel since that's where she's from, also no one too evil since they will probably end up in the Rebellion. And I will probably have to know of the character to be able to write them, even if it is just a short scene. If you have an idea please review or PM and tell me the Quote, where it's from (e.g. film, TV show, Book) and what character you would like it quoted to. Bonus points if Heather knows she's quoting. Virtual cookies for all entrants! **


	4. Important Message of Importantness! READ

**THIS IS A GENERAL MESSAGE I AM POSTING ON ALL OF MY STORIES! PLEASE READ!**

**First of all, I am moving house! Yay! Unfortunately though this means that I will be disconnected from the internet for a period of about two weeks. As a result I will be unable to update any of my stories during that time.**

**Also while I am at it I thought I'd give you a progress report on all of my stories.**

* * *

**Explanations would be helpful- for those who don't know, the sequel to 'Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?'**

**I haven't started a new chapter for this, I hope to soon though, but I need internet access so won't be able to until I do**

* * *

**How to get Superpowers: the Official Guide by James Jones**

**I have half a chapter for this, which I have been working on for ages, unfortunately I have little inspiration at the moment so it is rather low on my priorities**

* * *

**Little Miss Fahrenheit**

**The re-write for the first chapter is in progress, hopefully it will be done when I have connection again**

* * *

**Mew Legacy**

**The next chapter for this is half finished, I'm hoping to have it done by the time I have internet again**

* * *

**Swiftly Going**

**Again, the chapter is half written but I won't be able to complete it until I have internet**

* * *

**The Story of the Second Five by Lia Skye-Storm**

**The final chapter should be done when I have connection**

* * *

**Voices of Vengeance**

**I have two half finished chapters for this and hope to post them when I can**

* * *

**Whispers**

**The next chapter is nearly done but unfortunately I can't finish it before the internet is disconnected so it will have to wait until it comes back on again**

* * *

**That is all, if you have any questions about anything, review or PM me, if it is before Thursday I will get back to you, if it isn't I will reply when I get it.**

**Bye for approximately two weeks :(**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
